Wager-based gaming machines have become increasingly complex. Originally, mechanical slot machines had metal cabinets which housed a plurality of spinning physical reels which displayed game symbols. The symbols were viewable through windows in a front of the gaming machine.
Much later, video gaming machines were developed, such as video poker and video slot machines. These gaming machines had a cabinet which housed a large CRT display. The CRT was supported on a shelf in the cabinet and was viewable through a glass covered opening in the front of the gaming machine.
CRT displays were later replaced with thinner and lighter LCD and similar displays. This allowed the displays to be mounted to the cabinet in other ways, such as to a front door of the cabinet.
Gaming machines continue to evolve, both relative to their method of manufacture and their aesthetic appearance. For example, gaming machines are often modular now and may include a base unit with a single main video display. The base unit may be configured to be expanded, such as to include one or more secondary displays, such as positioned at or above the top of the base gaming machine.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,315,666 discloses a gaming machine (210) having a base housing (212) which supports a main display (22). The gaming machine also includes a secondary display (219). As illustrated in FIG. 3a of that patent, the secondary display (219) may be housed inside a large generally hollow top box (301) which is designed to sit on the top of the base housing (212) of the gaming machine (210).
In this configuration, an entirely separate box or enclosure is provided for the secondary display, where the display is disposed inside of that box and then the box sits on top of the base housing. However, such a configuration has a number of drawbacks and disadvantages. First, the top box is bulky and causes the gaming machine to have a large and bulky appearance, rather than a streamlined and futuristic appearance. Also, the secondary display is supported in the top box and is thus separated from the main display physically. Thus, the secondary display can't provide a relatively contiguous presentation of the information with the main display because the user of the gaming machine has to constantly shift their focus between the two displays because they are so far apart.
An improved gaming machine secondary or topper display mounting configuration is desired.